Warriors A Prophecy Renewed
by Winterleaf and Feathercrest
Summary: The clans have moved again, and now a new prophecy unfolds. The legacy of four kits will decide the fate of the clans, and a dark mind unfolds in Darkclan. Will the legacy of four kits be enough to stop a villainous heart?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**FIRECLAN:**

Leader:

Fenastar- pretty pale ginger she-cat with emerald eyes.

Deputy:

Icepelt-white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Roseflower- pretty, ginger she-cat with different colored eyes. One is green and one is blue.

APPRENTICE: Moonpaw

Warriors:

Specklecloud- gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with blue eyes,

Longtail- brown tabby tom with unnaturally long tail

Treefur- dusky brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Crowpool- black tom with blue eyes. One white paw & white nose

Sunpelt- golden tabby she-cat with forest green eyes

Stonepelt- silver tom with green eyes and long fur. Specklcloud's mate

Jaggedclaw- black tom with a nick out of his front claw. Snowfur's mate.

Nightpelt- black tom with blue eyes and one white paw. Russetail's mate.

Threefoot- Dark gray tom born with three legs. Specklfur's mate

Ashtail- white tom with bushy silver tail and blue eyes. Cinderfur's mate.

Apprentices:

Moonpaw (feather)- white she-cat with silver marking that suggests a crescent moon. Bushy tail and blue eyes.

Riverpaw (heart)- she-cat with bluish fur and blue eyes.

Winterpaw (leaf)-silver she-cat with white leaf marking on her face. Blue eyes. Short fur and bushy tail.

Hawkpaw (ear)- beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes

Bramblepaw (tail)- brown tabby tom with pale green eyes.

Hawthornpaw (claw)- ginger and white blotched she cat with amber eyes

Eaglepaw (claw)- brown tabby tom with white covering his head. Yellow eyes.

Queens:

Cinderfur- gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Shrewkit, Thornkit, and Riverkit

Specklefur- White (with black flecks) she-cat with a blind eye.

Kits: Sorrelkit, Mousekit, Tawnykit, and Hollykit.

Snowfrost- white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Kit's: Flamekit, Silverkit, and Gingerkit's (adopted). Bramblepaw's biological mother.

Russetail- dark ginger she-cat with long fur & yellow eyes.

Kits: Featherkit

Kits:

Silverkit (stripe)- silver she-cat with light green eyes.

Gingerkit (fur)- dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes

Mousekit (pelt)- dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Hollykit (tail)- black she-cat with yellow eyes. White chest and tail.

Shrewkit (heart)- large, brown tom with dark brown eyes.

Flamekit (pelt)- light ginger tom with light green eyes.

Sorrelkit (foot)- tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.

Featherkit (storm)- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Thornkit (whisker)- dark gray tom with dark brown eyes.

Elders:

Deadfoot- white she-cat with a limp leg

Oneye- silver tabby she-cat with one yellow eye as a result of a Badger encounter.

**WATERCLAN**

Leader:

Riverstar- bluish/gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

Deputy:

Dawnpelt- pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Featherstream- Calico she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Lilypaw

Warriors:

Cloudfur- pale gray she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Firefur- orange tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Longfur- gray tom with floor-length fur

Mothshadow- dark gray tom with amber eyes, White tipped tail. Goldenleaf's mate.

Grassmoon- white tom with green eyes. Black tipped ears. Frostail's mate.

Frozenpelt- white she-cat with blue eyes. Grassmoon's sister.

Forestgaze- dark brown she-cat with forest green eyes. Mother of Ravenpelt.

Cedarheart- black tom with amber eyes. Forestgaze's mate.

Ravenpelt- small black she-cat with green eyes

Pinkstripe- once gray tom who was captured by towlegs and has a pink spray-paint line down his back. Mothfrost's mate.

APPRENTICE: Mosspaw

Mothfrost- pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Mistpaw and Graypaw.

Tawnyfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale yellow eyes. White paws and chest.

APPRENTICE: Graypaw

Frostail- gray she-cat with white nose, tail, and chest. Goldpaw's adopted mother. Mosspaw's mother.

Apprentices:

Lilypaw (heart)- silver she-cat with dark blue eyes and striking black stripes and spots.

Mosspaw (cloud)- dusky brown she-cat with dark green eyes.

Graypaw (fur)- pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Goldenleaf- pale golden tabby she-cat with emerald eyes.

Kits: Shadekit, Silentkit.

Frostcloud- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits:

Goldenkit (cloud)- beautiful pale golden she-kit with amber eyes.

Silentkit (step)- small, quiet white she-cat with emerald eyes.

Shadekit (pelt)- dusky gray tom she-cat with emerald eyes.

Goldkit (heart)- golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Elders:

Tornear- dark gray tom with a nick in left ear. Matted, shaggy fur.

**EARTHCLAN**

Leader:

Mistystar- pale gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Deputy:

Frostfoot- ginger she-cat with white paws

APPRENTICE: Spiderpaw

Medicine Cat:

Seventoes- ginger tom with seven toes

Warriors:

Tallflower- gray tabby she-cat with green eye. White tail and chest. Mother of Squirrelpaw and Spiderpaw

APPRENTICE: Squirrelpaw

Apprentices:

Squirrelpaw- pale calico she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderpaw- Lanky, brown tom with liquid brown eyes.

**DARKCLAN**

Leader:

Deathstar- coal black tom with a heart to match. Red eyes. Willowheart's mate

Deputy:

Blackfur- black she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Goldkit, Gingerkit, Flamekit and Silverkit's mother

Medicine-cat:

Forestheart- pale brown she-cat with dusky gray eyes.

Warriors:

Stonepelt- gray and white-blotched tom with light green eyes. Gingerkit, Flamekit, Silverkit, and Goldkit's father.

APPRENTICE: Darkpaw

Yellowflame- pale, golden she-cat with kind, blue eyes.

Apprentices: 

Darkpaw (pelt)- black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Willowheart- pale, frosty gray she-cat with blind eyes.

Kits: Darkpaw, Bloodkit

Kits:

Bloodkit- Black tom with red eyes. Kind.

**ROUGES**

Frost- pale silver she-cat with pale gray eyes.

Flame- small, ginger tom-kit with red eyes. Pure evil.

**KITTYPETS**

Mist- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Used to be an Earthclan apprentice named Mistpaw


	2. Prolouge

A black figure darted across the Thunderpath. The figure stopped, panting, on the other side from whence she came. Her whiskers trembled as the frightened cat laid a paw in enemy territory, with four kits in her jaws. One kit mewed loudly for food, it's mewl tearing through the night. The black cat set the hungry kits down and licked their matted fur with care. She caressed them with a motherly nature, assuring them comfort that she could not give. A rustle made a nearby bushes leaves quiver. The black cat scented the air, and a growl rumbled deep within her chest. A white she-cat stepped out of the bushes, confident and angry. The moon lit up the cat's blazing blue eyes. The black cat let out a ferocious hiss and huddled over the kits protectively, swiping her claws at the strong looking cat.

"What are you doing in Fireclan territory? You are an intruder," the white cat growled. She crouched, and swung her haunches. The rank of Darkclan clung to the black cat's fur. The Fireclan cat hissed and almost leaped. She stopped herself at mid-leap when her eyes strayed to the kits. Her ice blue eyes softened slightly, "What brings you here?" She said more calmly, though she kept one eye on the intruder.

The black cat hesitated, then mewed, "The Darkclan leader, Deathstar, saw that they were weak and vowed to kill them! I couldn't let him do that! He won't stand weakness in his clan." She sputtered. She was weak and her voice was filled with despair. Her fur hung limply off of her thin frame, revealing a small rib cage. Her yellow eyes pleaded to the Fireclan cat. Sudden recognition flickered in the white cat's eyes.

"You are Blackfur, Deputy of Darkclan, aren't you?" She said. Blackfur nodded. Her eyes shone in defeat.

"And you are Icepelt, Deputy of Fireclan. Our clan elders speak of you highly." She dipped her ebony head slightly, then continued, "But now I am pleading with you, and surrendering what dignity I have left. So please, take these kits into your clan so they will be safe!" Her yellow eyes were filled with desperation. Slowly, Icepelt nodded.

"I will take in these kits to Fireclan, but on one condition."

"Name it!" Blackfur spat.

"If you ever come in contact with any of them, in battle or not, you must NEVER let them know you are their mother." Icepelt emphasized the "never". Blackfur let out a small hiss. Then her eyes lit up, as if remembering something.

"Their heritage is not as divided as you may think!" Blackfur said happily. She let her neck fur lie flat and bent down to pick up the kits. There were only three.

"Sandkit! She is gone!" Blackfur wailed. Blackfur searched frantically, but a small yowl of despair escaped from her as she realized her search was fruitless. Icepelt blinked in sympathy, but had to get back to her clan. There was no time to search the entire forest for a kit. She would, but she had to get back before she was missed. With sorrow, Icepelt picked up the three kits, and disappeared into the forest.

Sandkit stumbled in the dark. Hunger clawed at her tiny belly as she made her way blindly through the unfamiliar forest. She stumbled and tripped, then slammed into another cat.

"Oh!" The cat cried in alarm. This cat smelled unusual, and it scared the tiny kit. She tried to run, but the strange cat stepped in front of her to give her a quick sniff. "You poor thing." The cat said in sympathy. "Where is your mother?" The cat looked around wildly, trying to find a strange cat about, any that might look remotely close to being the lost kit's mother. "Oh, you look starved! I will take you into Waterclan." The she-cat decided, saying the words only to herself, not expecting the kit to understand. She gave Sandkit another quick sniff, "You smell of Darkclan!" she wrinkled her nose. Sandkit stumbled over her large paws, mewling and crying. "Oh, but you are so beautiful. I should take you to Riverstar and see what he wants to do." The she-cat sat there awhile, pondering a suitable name. "I will call you Goldkit for your golden fur." With that, the silver she-cat took Goldkit up in her jaws and swam her across the river, to Waterclan.


	3. Chapter 1

Snowfrost heard Fenastar's caterwaul for a clan meeting. She stretched and slowly walked out of the Warriors den, her snowy white pelt glistening in the cool morning light. She scanned the clearing with deep blue eyes, wondering what the fuss was all about. She took a few steps closer, and saw there was a small area where no cat but one stood. It was Fireclan's Deputy, Icepelt, with three tiny kits in her jaws. Snowfrost pushed her way through to the front of the throng of cats, watching in wonder and confusion. Icepelt carefully set down the tiny bundles of fur. "I bring in these kits from Darkclan. Darkclan's leader, Deathstar, has vowed to kill them! We cannot let them suffer!" Her voice rang through the clearing, bringing either ill or good news, depending on a cat's point of view.

"Why not?" somecat called. The voice belonged to Ratface, a newly appointed warrior. "Darkclan never gave us mercy when they killed my brother, Windheart, so why should we take in these scraps of fur?" Fenastar gave Ratface a stern look.

"Should we give Darkclan the pain they gave us? Do you not remember the pain you felt when Deathstar killed your brother? Do not be cold hearted to the cold hearted. It only makes us fools of fools." Ratface looked taken aback, but shook his head and angrily slumped away to the back of the group, muttering curses under his breath. Fenastar leaped down from the Tallstone from which she was perched to give the kits a quick sniff. Then she turned to the clan. "These kits are starved. Now, they may be from another clan, but they need a home. Someone in Fireclan must take them in as their own." Murmurs of agreement rose reluctantly from the crowd of cats. Snowfur stepped forward, unsure. Snowfrost's sister, Icepelt, looked at her in suspicion. Then Snowfrost saw those kits faces. They were the most beautiful kits she had ever seen. She had made up her mind.

"I will." she said. She stepped before Fenastar. "I will take these kits in." Fenastar nodded in respect. Icepelt looked at Snowfrost.

"Fine sister, if you must. But I do not think that you will be training Hawthornpaw any more. Queens may not have apprentices, you know."

Fenastar stared at Snowfrost, nodding. "That's correct. Hawthornpaw will need a new mentor. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Snowfrost said, "They need me more than Hawthornpaw does." Snowfrost searched the crush of cats for her eager apprentice, Hawthornpaw. She spotted her, and motioned towards the kits. Hawthornpaw's reluctant nod was all Snowfrost needed. She picked up the kits and headed towards her new sleeping place. The nursery.

Snowfrost slowly picked up her kits and padded into the clearing. Fenastar was waiting for her. She set down her tiny kits with care. "I have decided on the names. I think they should be decided as soon as possible." She said, her eyes twinkling with pride. Fenastar nodded, flicking her tail in agreement. Snowfrost bent down and nuzzled a small, ginger colored she-kit. The she-kit slowly opened her emerald eyes, mewling softly. "This one will be called Gingerkit." She said, searching Fenastar's expression. Fenastar nodded approvingly. The kit next to Gingerkit squealed with tiredness. Her soft, emerald eyes pleaded for sleep. Her small, silver pelt rippled and she yawned, revealing small, pointed teeth. "This one, Silverkit." Snowfrost said, rasping her tongue over Silverkit's tiny face. The last kit, a fiery orange tom, pounced on Gingerkit, his pale green eyes filled to the brim with mischief. Gingerkit fought back valiantly, but with her small size, she was pinned down in an instant. She quickly whirled onto her stomach, throwing the tom off. Snowfur chuckled. "And that one I shall name Flamekit." Fenastar nodded approvingly and prayed to Starclan to accept the kits. A movement caught Snowfrost's eye. A small, white figure emerged from the warrior's den. "Good morning, Icepelt." Fenastar dipped her pale ginger head to the Fireclan deputy. Icepelt nodded back. She sat down next to her sister, and Snowfrost and chuckled as Flamekit pounced on Silverkit. Silverkit squealed, and darted towards Snowfrost. She buried herself into Snowfrost's long fur. Snowfrost nuzzled her and gave Icepelt a long look. "Do you think this is what Starclan wants?" She whispered, looking down at her bundles of joy.

"Only the stars will tell." Icepelt said. Her blue eyes shone with something. Snowfur couldn't decide if it was fear, or restlessness.

"Is something wrong, Icepelt?" Fenastar said, seeming to notice it too. Icepelt sighed.

"I can't keep a secret from either of you!" She complained, sighing. She flicked her tail for the cats to follow. She led them into the Leader's den, searching Fenastar for permission. Fenastar's golden head moved up and down curtly.

"I am sorry for keeping this to myself for so long." She started, heaving a sigh of discomfort. Snowfrost pricked her ears forward, drinking in every word. Icepelt's tail twitched nervously. "A few moons ago, I had a dream. I was in the Old Forest. You know, the one that the twolegs tore up with their monsters. Anyway, I was running through the forest, and I came to a clearing. A tunnel of bracken opened up before me, and I went through. I knew this to be the old Thunderclan camp. A rock jutted up in the middle, and lying on top of it, was the leader who renamed Thunderclan to Fireclan, Bramblestar. He, as you both know, was Firestar's predecessor." Icepelt paused to lick her chest fur, obviously uncomfortable with sharing her news, then continued, "He said to me, 'Icepelt, I have a message from Starclan. Four will be divided, three will become great, but one will rule the waters, Blood will be shed on their behalf'. I wanted to ask him what it meant, but he disappeared, leaving me alone in the camp. I turned and saw amber eyes scorching my fur. It was Tigerstar. You know, that powerful, ambitious cat of the Old Times? He lunged and a yowl filled the clearing." Icepelt's eyes were full of fear at recounting the memory. "Then I woke up to find Longtail prodding my side to wake up." Icepelt dipped her head. "There were four kits that Blackfur brought to me." She said, shuffling her paws. "But the fourth kit, a golden kit called Sandkit, wandered off, and we never found her again." Icepelt's eyes were fixed on her paws. Fenastar's expression changed from mild amusement to a look of a scared hostility.

"Why didn't you go after it?" Fenastar said smoothly, though her hackles were raised. Icepelt didn't waver under her leader's steady gaze.

"I didn't have time to look for her. She was already weak and..."

"Already weak?" Fenastar seethed. She put her mouth to Icepelt's ear. "You are starting to sound like Deathstar!" She spat.

Icepelt shrank back.

"I am sorry." She said, dipping her head.

Fenastar nodded. "I should've expected better of you, Icepelt. Fear of the weak does not become you." Fenastar's voice died down a little. She looked at Snowfrost. "You may return to the nursery while I speak with Icepelt." she said abruptly. Snowfrost didn't need a second warning. She hurried the kits into the nursery, tilting her ears towards the two cats. She sighed. Her sister used poor judgment, but what bothered Snowfrost the most was Fenastar's sudden change of mood. Fenastar was an levelheaded cat. Never did she resort to hissing or yelling in a confrontation. Snowfrost's troubled mind was not rested as she fell asleep, her kits curled up close beside her.


End file.
